Crow
by Gravity Angica
Summary: Short story about a misunderstood king with a rather unholy behaviour.


Disclaimer: I own everything here, even the right to the ownage.

Thought about making this sickly sweet short story for an assignment on World Lit.

Let's see how my teacher likes it!

Hope she does cause this is the best I could come up with D:

Again. I own

**_everything_**

* * *

Crow

He stood erect, holding his sacred blade in front of him as he recited the honoring that was given in these types of ceremonies, he recited the words steadily but without enthusiasm, it hadn't caused him enthusiasm when his father recited them, it wasn't going to start now.

"And now, in honor of your courage and bravery, I know pronounce you..." suddenly his eyes turned a dark cold tone as he gripped the handle of his blade and turned it to his shoulders, connecting the edge to the flesh of a very frightened soldier, slashing his head clean off, "Deceased".

The head rolled to the bottom of the stairs were the terrorized viewers stood, many tried to run but the knights at the double oak doors kept their stance, not letting anyone in or out.

"Y-Your majesty!!" cried the head of the council "What have you done??"

The king looked at him confused "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You just killed a soldier of your own army!" the head councilman cried again in anger, trying to reprimand the young heir of his father's empire

"Yes, I am aware of that" the king replied nonchalantly

The head councilman expected the boy to proceed, but as he failed to form an explanation he tried his reprimand once more "Why have you done such an atrocious thing?? Don't you know how this looks in the eyes of your people??"

"You yell at me as if I had done something wrong" the king stated simply

The councilman stared at him unbelievingly, how could his king- no, how could this _child_ just murder a man and take it as if he were just giving the day's speech? His blood boiled at the carelessness of his unfortunate ruler... Oh if his father were here...

The king looked at his blood-stained blade and brought it to his lips, tentatively licking the blood clean off it, his people stared at him in shock, had their king gone mad?

The king once again looked confused at the horrific expressions on his people's faces and sighted "He was a traitor" he stated matter-of-factly

"On what do you base such a ridiculous statement?" the head of council insulted, surprising the staff and people of the king "He fought the entire war alone in your name and won with both strategy, bravery and-"

He was cut off as the king shot him a very dirty look and walked to the corpse of the soldier, ripping the chest plate and chainmail from the corpse and revealing the enemy's crest braided in the shirt, his public's shock reached unbelievable heights.

"... How...?" the councilman muttered

"I can see everything" the king stated grimly, giving a very frightening smile to his public. The councilman then turned frightened as the screech of a crow broke the silence, he saw one sitting in an enormous window to the left, then more screeches announced more birds in the area, the crowd turned around as they saw thousands upon thousands of crows filling every window, every wind passage, every single put out torch and every little perch they could find.

The frightened stares turned quickly to a screech of a crow that held on its beak a fabric covering the nation's emblem of a menacing crow holding the treasures of the nation implanted on the nation's shield.

The king smiled "From now on, refer to me as 'Corvus King'"

The people were escorted outside as several guards carried the decapitated body of the traitor to the burning holes, letting their king grab the head and stick it to a pike leaning near his throne, the councilman next to him kept staring at his king, unbelieving of what he just did, of what just happened…

"How…" he tried, but the words just couldn't come out.

The king turned his head slightly, giving his councilman an unamused glance "How I knew he was a traitor is not a matter of wizardry or deals with the devil. You think that I spend my days sitting on that throne letting you spoon-feed me the lies you bring from outside? I know the people have a hatred for a young man as their leader, I know the guards kill and maim thinking their loyalty to me will be repaid, and I also know you have been spitting my name around" he said as he walked through the castle's vast corridors with the pike in hand, making his councilman follow with both shame and fear.

"But you're not supposed to-"

"Leave the throne? And who is going to stop me, Lore?" the king continued the man's sentence.

Lore had no retort for this, so as to avoid glaring at his king for such an invasion of his title, he looked down.

The king stopped slightly, turning to the right where the courtyard doors were located, this made the councilman notice something.

They were being followed.

"Sir…" he started, as the king made not the slightest move to interrupt Lore, he continued "Why are we being followed by crows?"

"I thought you knew your position Lore, they're not following you, they follow me" the king simply stated without the slightest change in his pace.

"And why's that?" Lore asked, his voice clear with irritation towards so many insults at him, oh if this child were prince he'd have his punishment…

"Because…" the king stopped and pushed the pike on the ground, making Lore suddenly notice were they were, or rather, what they were surrounded by.

No flowers, no bushes, barely a tree far from their place whose tone was dark and leaves flashed red, an uncountable number of pikes stood erect from the ground up, each holding the head of a human being, all their eyes staring blankly at the castle, Lore's blood ran cold and he could swear his heart had stopped for a few minutes, just where in hell had his king gotten all these heads? And why was he… Collecting them?

The king turned to look at his terrified councilman who had gone white with fear "You like? This is my private yard, I decorated it myself" he said proudly.

Lore looked up at the sky, the sound of crows getting inevitably evident, they all landed on a head to eat.

"Oh right" the king continued "They follow me because of the blood, you see my body is stained with so much that no matter how much I bathe I continue reeking of it and they seemed to have taken a fancy for the smell"

Lore stared at his king, he could no longer hide the chilling fear that ran through his every nerve.

The king laughed "Seriously Lore, did you think I used them as spies? I make a better one myself, I stalk everyone and everything here, every moment of every day I know what every single person is up to, which is far more entertaining than scribbling permissions for you, don't you agree?" the king smiled sweetly, but to Lore he smiled the sickest grin he had ever seen in his life.

At the mute responses of his councilman the king sighted "You hate it, don't you?" he faked his hurt tone.

"You… Monster…" Lore spat at his king, he received merely a raised eyebrow as a response "We're only toys to you, aren't we??" he raised his voice "This is all just a game to you! Lives, people, moral, it is all worthless to you! You have just as much a right to be in this graveyard as the people you have slaughtered!" he wailed.

"I'm not a monster… You just lack 'vision'" the king simply stated.

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his robes and raised a few inches, staring at the enraged face of his councilman "You're nothing like your father… God may curse the day you were ever born you man-eating monster-"

"I am not a monster" the king interrupted

"SHUT UP! I've had it with you… You are no longer king, I will not let a monster like you-"

Lore was faced with the outside of his king's hand as he slapped the man, he let go of his king out of surprise and before he knew it the king had grabbed one of the pikes that were around them and pushed Lore to the ground, making the spiked end of the pike face his throat in a very intimate way.

"I am not a monster…" he heard his king whisper, fear possessed Lore at the deadly sound of that slithering whisper, he dared to look to his king's face and found an indifferent stare being directed at him "You claim to know what a monster is, Lore" the king said as he put the pike back in its place and called for two guards to apprehend the man "But I am sure you have no understanding of what a monster really is" the king started walking back to the castle with both guards carrying Lore close by "I will show you…"

Lore was carried to an empty burning hole and thrown on top of the headless bodies yet to be burned; the two guards made their way back to their places and left the king alone once more.

"Do you know what a monster does, Lore?" he said as he circled the hole, watching Lore try to climb back up "A monster slaughters people for fun, a monster sucks his own kingdom dry of everything it owns, a monster picks a fight with someone weaker than him… A monster, Lore…" he said as he grabbed a torch that hung lit on a wall, special for these particular burnings "A monster makes sure that everything happens according to plan… That those who oppose him be silenced… That everyone stays in their proper place…" he said as he approached the torch to the hole, making Lore scream in fear and try harder to climb up.

"Would I ever do those things?" the king asked as he put the torch back in its place, looking at Lore for an answer, as Lore was about to speak he looked up at the starving crows circling the air, his screams were heard louder as he cried for mercy and help, the crows diving down to his hole and pecking at him, feeding off him.

"Then I guess you were right Lore…" he said as he heard him scream in pain, the crows continuing to eat him. "I am a monster"

Author's Notes: Really creepy guy... But you gotta love his sadistic ways~

Yeah, I needed to make this guy kinda evil since my teacher is obsessed with hell and stuff, or maybe this is too much? Oh well xD I'm not making a second one of these, I'm too lazy xD

Thanks for reading!

-Gravity.


End file.
